


Home

by batsy22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, make lena happy 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy22/pseuds/batsy22
Summary: Lena Luthor has lived in many places throughout her life. But only one of them became her home.





	Home

The memories Lena had of her mother were few. Even if she tried as hard of she could, she couldn't even remember her mother's face. 

The only things she could remember were feelings. Whenever she thought of her mother, she remembered warmth, love and  _home_ radiating from her. But Lena was smart enough to know that was all a lie. 

After all, her mother still left her. 

* * *

The first thing Lena noticed in the Luthor household was how cold it was. The house itself was huge, filled with countless treasures, but paradoxically was far more empty than the small cottage Lena was used to living in. 

Almost all of the cold came from one individual woman. A woman who always looked at her with nothing but disgust and contempt. 

After a while, Lena simply learned to exist in that house. She avoided Lilli- _Mother’s_ punishments as much as she could and learned how to be a good Luthor. But it was not living, no it was merely existing, simply moving from one point to another without thinking. 

But then there was Lex. 

Lex, the boy who taught her chess, sat with her after she had a nightmare, and who always gave the best hugs when she was sad. 

For a while, the Luthor mansion wasn’t so cold.

It didn’t take long for Lena to realize that there were very few people in the world who cared for her. But that no longer mattered, because she would always have Lex.

* * *

Lena wasn't particularly fond of boarding school. Nor did she despise it. It was, as were all things were in her life, merely something that was. 

Many of her classmates made use of their freedom from their overbearing parents for recreation, but Lena knew better. She wasn't a real Luthor, as Lillian often reminded her, but that didn't mean she wasn't raised like one. So she knew better than to waste time on trivial matters like friendships, but instead threw herself into her studies.  Whenever she did need any stress relief, she just went to Veronica. It was a mutually beneficial relationship. 

She was on track to finish a few years ahead of time. Lillian had barely cared. 

Her room was sterile, it's only use to provide necessary space. Veronica would occasionally make fun of her for being "dull" but Lena didn't care. She simply needed a place to sleep, and this space suited her perfectly. 

Lena was set to spend the evening studying theoretical physics but when she opened the door to her room, she was immediately aware of a presence. 

"Bishop to F5," said a familiar voice, "Hey, little sis." 

"Lex!", exclaimed Lena as she practically dashed across the room to embrace her older brother, " What are you doing here? Pawn to B6, takes knight." 

 Lex ruffled her hair affectionately. "Well there's a... new project at LuthorCorp that's going to take up most of my time in the coming months. I just wanted to make sure I got a chance to see my favorite person before I shut myself in my office for a couple months. Bishop to D3." 

"Queen to C7, checkmate." 

Lex smiled at her. "You know, sometimes I regret teaching you chess. If I hadn't I would still be undefeated." 

"Well it humbles you. Besides, you'll beat me one day I'm sure." 

"I sincerely doubt that. Now, we've both been working our asses off so why don't decide to take just one night off, huh?" 

In most cases, Lena would object. She was a  _Luthor_ (albeit in name only) and Luthors didn't take breaks. But Lex... Lex had a tendency to bring out a side of her that she didn't even know existed. He was so much like the older Luthors, yet completely his own man all the same. 

"Deal. But you have to tell me more about that new AI you're developing." 

"Oh you mean Brother Eye? The collaboration with Wayne Corp has been really fruitful on that. Soon we'll be able to create an intelligent AI that can independently sort through entire databases, collect data from research, design frequent software updates to itself...." 

Lena smiled as she listened to her brother talk excitedly about the amazing new technology he was developing. Lex was her hero, and she would always cherish the time spent with him. 

She didn't know at the time that this would be the last memory she would ever make with her brother.  

* * *

To say that Jack was unexpected would be an understatement. He couldn't quite fill the void left in her heart from Lex, but he was enough. He was smart, brave and had one of the kindest hearts Lena had ever witnessed. 

She loved him, truly she did. He was after all, perfect for her. She'd do well to build a life with him. Yet, she couldn't help but still feel... empty somehow. 

It was thus altogether fitting that the space she shared with him was something she knew was very nice. It was spacious, luxurious, and had a beautiful view of the bustling city beneath them. Yet, again Lena couldn't bring herself to care that much. 

It was thus when she moved to National City and broke things off with Jack, neither of them seemed particularly surprised. 

* * *

Lena's apartment in National City was as sterile as every other space she lived in throughout her life. But she never thought much of it until she met Kara. 

 _Kara Danvers._ The bubbly, blonde reporter moonlighting as a superhero and who seemed to be the literal embodiment of sunshine. Yet, she carried so much pain with her, more than Lena could even imagine, yet neither let that darken her soul as Lena had.  

Kara's apartment was such a reflection of her. It was always warm, smelling like leftover Chinese takeout and always seemed so incredibly sunny. Lena hadn't known of any place that had been so... homely before. 

She had been over plenty of times now, but this would be her first "game night" with the so-called "Super friends." Lena had tried to make an excuse but she simply couldn't refuse Kara's pout. So her she was, pacing around the block to avoid the inevitable as long as possible. 

When she finally mustered up the courage to knock on Kara's door, she was immediately faced with the bright blue eyes of her favorite person in the world. 

"Lena! I'm so happy you made it," Kara said as she wrapped her into a tight hug. 

Lena was used to people barely tolerating her, after all she was a  _Luthor,_  so Kara's affection was still unexpected. But what was even more unexpected was how Kara's friends and family, people who had all the reason in the world to hate her, had so warmly accepted her as well. 

There lots of hellos thrown around as Lena took her seat on the couch. Looking around, she couldn't help but fill like she was part of a particularly bizarre joke. Here she was, a Luthor, playing board games with a secret agent, a telepathic Martian who liked cookies, a tech wizard who was the son of a toy-wielding supervillain, an award winning photographer that also moonlit as a vigilante and an alien from the other side of the galaxy whose favorite foods were pizza and potstickers. 

However, despite her inhibitions, Lena was pretty sure that being welcomed into this strange group was the best thing to ever happen to her. 

* * *

Lena opened the door to her empty apartment. For the first time, since she was a child, she noticed how empty and cold her space was. 

It was her own fault, she had spoiled herself with her nights with Kara. But her girlfriend was so beautiful and lovely, and her apartment just radiating with her energy, Lena simply couldn't help herself. 

But there were days like these, where Lena couldn't be selfish enough to infect Kara with her pain. For today was the day, she lost her brother for good. 

She remembered seeing him at the trial. The media had called him a madman, but Lena knew after seeing him in court that it was a lie. What she saw sitting on the bench was the same brother she remembered growing up with. 

Sometimes she wished Lex had truly gone mad. That way she didn't have to reconcile the man she thought he was with the man he turned out to be. 

Her life after Lex had been so much like this apartment, sterile and empty. Not living, but merely existing. But then Kara came along, and Lena let herself foolishly believe she could have more. 

She was set to be alone for the night and drown her sorrows in alcohol when she heard a knock on her balcony door. She opened it to see her girlfriend standing outside in the rain. 

"Sorry, I can leave if you need space or anything," said Kara as she stepped inside, "but I just got really worried when you weren't at home." 

"Well this is my apartment," Lena said, intentionally turning her back to her girlfriend. 

" _Lena,_ you spend almost every night at my place unless you let me know ahead of time. I don't know what's going on with you but please let me help, _zhao_." 

Lena tried to think of a response, but she only felt hot tears coming down her face. Almost immediately, her love rushed over to her side to hold her in her strong arms. 

"Want me to take you home, baby?" 

Lena nodded, too tired to resist anymore. Too tired of being alone. 

That night, for the first time in years, she didn't spend the anniversary of Lex's arrest alone in a sterile apartment, but in the warm arms of the love of her life. 

* * *

Lena had barely opened the door to her and Kara's apartment, when a little ball of energy came (literally) flying towards her. 

"Mama!," exclaimed little Lori excitedly as Lena picked her up. 

"How is my little munchkin?" asked Lena as she kissed her daughter on the head. 

"We saw a dog today, Mama! And it was so big and fluffy, it was the biggest and fluffiest dog  _ever._ " 

"That's very exciting, munchkin," giggled Lena as she made eye contact with her wife from across the room, "and hello there, beautiful. "

"Hi,  _zhao,_ " smiled Kara as she placed a quick but loving kiss on Lena's lips, "Lori has been so excited for Mama to come home for movie night all day now. And your wife has missed you."

 _Wife._  

Even after years of being married to Kara, Lena still couldn't believe how lucky she was. Couldn't believe that she was the one that got to kiss Kara, cuddle with her and whisper words of love against her skin. Thus, who could even blame her if she pressed her lips against her wife's for just one more kiss? 

Of course, one kiss became several, and Lena promptly forgot about the rest of the universe.

"Stop being gross, you two, you have guests!" Alex screamed from the other room. 

"Lori, kiss too!" Lori demanded when her mothers finally broke apart. Both Lena and Kara giggled as they simultaneously kissed their daughter's cheeks. 

As Lena looked around her apartment, at her friends, her beautiful wife, and the little girl that was her entire world, Lena was hit with a sudden, undeniable truth. 

Here with her family, she was home. 

 

 


End file.
